Do Happy Ending Only Exists In Farytales?
by KentaLuver13
Summary: Marshall has been in love with the heroine of for some time now, and can't keep it to himself any longer. Fionna noticing that her best friend has been acting strange starts to worry so she asks Prince Gumball of there's anything he could. Later on when The Vamp.King and The Prince are left alone Marshall reveals that he no longer wants to be her BFF and Fi thinks Marshy hates her.


**Marshall: Well this is going to be crap . .**

**Fionna: Huh? What do you mean Marshy?**

**Marshall: C'mon you read the title of the stupid story -.-**

**KentaLuver13: You know I can make this Gumball x Fionna Fanfic, if you don't shut up. I can even pair you up with LSP, hmm?**

**Fionna: Pfftt xD**

**Marshall: You wouldn't dare! o.0**

**KentaLuver13: Try me . . .**

**Marshall: . . . Haha I meant this is going to be fun ooo suspension on the title!**

**KentaLuver13: Thought so :)**

**Gumball: Nice save wump bag xD**

**Fionna: Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was another glorious day in the land of Aaa with our great heroin and a certain dark hair vampire. Both Fionna and Marshall were dead tired from fighting Marshall's Mother, Fionna was . . . Marshall Lee was "Emotionally tired".

"Ugh," Marshall groaned as he got up from the grass, "I can't believe you played that song."

Fionna giggled, "Seemed like the only way to get her to keep still," she stood up next to him.

"What ever, if it was anybody else who did that I'd slice their head off but since it was you . . I-I don't mind . . C-cause . . ." Marshall started stuttering. 'Crap, what am I doing shut the hell up idiot!' he yelled at himself.

The blonde girl laughed at him, she had no idea why Marshall had momments like this but she found it adorable for some reason. "Marshall I think you're broken again," Fionna giggled,"Dude you're too funny!"

The vampire turned away from her, "Dont you got to report this to Gumball or something?"

"Oh yea," she smacked her head lightly, "Almost forgot, guess I was having to much fun with you."

'With me?'

"Hey dude, I'm kinda tired you mind if you fly us over there," Marshall turned around,"Like when I was 13?"

Marshall looked at her. 'Fly her? What if I can't control mysel-'

"Yo, Marshall Lee to Aaa?" Fionna waved her hand infrint of his face, "You there?"

"Y-yea-" he picked her up bridal style.

"Wow dude, warn a chick when you do that man," Fionna blushed.

He started flying, "Where shall I take thee lady to?" Marshall tried to forget about how nervous he was around her.

Fionna laughed, "To the Candy Kingdom!" she put her arms around his neck.

"Heep," Marshall squeaked.

"Huh?" Fionna looked at him.

"I-I mean right away." He stuttered.

This time Fionna didnt laughed at him but felt worried. 'Why does he always get like this after a whole we've been hanging out? Is he actually broken or something?'

The whole time to the kingdom both didn't say a word, Fionna was lost in thought just staring at Marshall, and the vampire never once looked at her. Actually he felt uncomfortable with her stare on him.

'Why is she staring at me so much? If she doesn't stop I'm going to loose it!' Finally the Candy Kingdom came into view, Marshall sighed at this.

As soon as Marshall put a foot on the ground Fionna jumped off and ran to the doors of the castle.

**Fionna's P.O.V.**

I felt Marshall hold his breath after we started our way to the kingdom, why was he acting this way? Oh well I guess I can ask Gumball, maybe he has something for him.

As as Marshall stepped on the ground in front of the castle I jumped off and ran towards the doors and pushed em opened.

"Huh? Hey wait for me!" Marshall yelled as I ran towards Ms. Peppermint.

"Oh hello Fionna!" The candy greeted me as I slowed down in front of her with Marshy not far behind, "What brings you h-"

"I need to talk to Gumball, it's really important!" I shouted frantically, I'm just so worried what if he really is broken, ugh I just want Bubba to fix him.

Peppermint was a littke taken back with me, and I could tell Marshall was too, but I couldn't waste anymore time I mean what if it gets worse. I don't want my best friend to be broken!

"Uh he's at the lab-" i ran off before she even finished.

"Thanks Peppermint!" I yelled," Hurry up you slowpoke!"

"What! I ain't slow!" Marshall yelled as he ran behind me.

I took a turn that revealedthe stairs that heade up towards Prince Gumballs laboratory. Then out of no where Marshall popped in front of me making me trip which caused me to fall towards him making us both crash on to the door and breaking it open.

"What the?" I heard Gumball's voice.

I opened my eyes and saw a red faced Marshall laying on the ground below me, this just made me worry even more.

I got up ,"B-broken!" well that came out weird . .

"Yea, I see that," Gumball sighed.

He sees it so that means he'll fix Marshall.

"Sorry dude, I'll fix it." Marshall apologized.

Gumball nodded, "Better its the fifth one this year."

Wait what?

Marshall headed to the door and screwed it back on with his bare hands, "There all done."

"Thank y-"

"No that's not what I meant!" I yelled walking towards Gumball.

"Excuse me?" Gumball raised an eyebrow.

I pointed at Marshall, "He's the one that's broken!"

Gumball looked over at the vampire, "I see?" it sounded more like a question.

"Whait? What." Marshall looked confused they both did.

I sighed and walked back to Marshall, "He needs fixing Gumball, something's wrong with him," I stopped right in front him. "Marshall keeps tirning red at random, then he stutters like a broken record and he even squeaked when I touched him earlier look!" I raised my hand and touched his cheek.

"Hhmmmm!" Marshall squeaked at my touch.

"See Gumball fix him!" I yelled worriedly.

But he just laughed.

"This isn't funny Gumball, Marshall could be sick!" I stomped my foot.

"I'm not broken Fionna or sick," Marshall mumbled.

"Pfftt," Gumball laughed," haha l-look Fionna um oh wow I can't stop laughing!"

Marshall Lee's hands tighten into a fist, "Well if you don't I'm going to turn you into chewing gum for the hell hounds of the nightosphere," he growled.

With that Gumball shut up, then grabbed me by the shoulders and looked at me seriously, "Water, go get him some water from the kitchen."

"Will that make Marshall all better?" I asked.

"Yes, trust me." Gumball smilied.

I smiled back at him, "Ok."

**Normal P.O.V.**

With that Fionna ran down the stairs leaving Marshall and Bubba in the lab.

"So I was right?" Gumball said with a smug look on his face.

Marshall looked at the wall, "Shut up."

"When did you realized it?" Bubba asked this time with a gentle smile making Marshall look at him.

The dark haired teen sighed as he scratched his head, "Like a 2 months ago or so," Marshall mumbled looking at him in the eyes.

"You know your going to have to tell her right?" Gumball turned around and proceeded on his experiment.

"I can't." Marshall retorted.

"Hmm well I guess you'll just stay her best friend forever and only that never actually being what you want," Bubba was pushing him to the edge, "Never have movie night with her alone cause you're scared, and you would never even get to kiss those soft l-"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HER FRIEND, I HATE IT!" Marshall grabbed Gumball by the collar.


End file.
